I loved you till' death
by TiPoDiRaMartin
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A special mission. A lucky shot. A tragedy. Or a dream? I'M BACK!


**I'M BACK DUDES (AND DUDETTES), HAVE BEN OUT FOR A WHILE, I KNOW.**

**Viper: Glad you came back. What story will you make now?**

**Me: Aaah,just a tragedy about you and Crane. Sorry.**

**Crane: A tragedy? What will happen?**

**Me: Oh,don't worry. It's not so bad, i think.**

**LETS GET STARTED (I warned you,there WILL be death and SLIGHT gore. Hehe)**

**OK,my first disclaimer. Yaaay!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Pand. Same goes for Megadeth. Oh,PLEASE,Megadeth, come back in Croatia,or i will stop making stories. Hehe,JK.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**North bamboo forest,1400 hours, Bandit hideout.**

This wasn't just a normal mission.

This time it wasn't.

Po and the Five finally broke through the well-guarded bandit hideout they had been fighting last 30 minutes. Objective? Busting through one of most organised bandit divisions in China. But,their information was incorrect. They said that it will be AT LEAST 30 bandits. It was at least 150 of them.

Po was leading the charge this time, since Tigress was in charge of shackled bandit leader.

HA!-Po yelled as he broke trough a door, and finally made it out of the hideout.

" Tigress, we made it!"

" I know, but it's not over yet."

" What do you mean,it's not over?" Said Monkey, but he got a response from their prisoner.

" Hah. You fools though you can get away from this? Bad guess. ARCHERS!"

Suddenly,they were surrounded by at least 20 archers with bows, lock and loaded, and aimed at them. Just then, another bandit boss showed up.

" Okay, Dragon Warrior! Let go of our master, and we will spare your lives. Maybe" he smirked at them

" Hmm, let me see... Nope. TIGRESS!"

On his command (strange,isn't it ;) , Tigress threw the prisoner on the ground, while Mantis hit the captured goat boss in his neck, putting him to sleep.

" As you wish. CHARGE!"

Just then, about 30 soliders attacked them.

Everyone fought bravely, and defeated them after 5 minutes. But the victory had it's price. Po and the Five got injured,plus they were worn out. Especially Viper. She had multiple punch wounds,with some sword slashes. Crane noticed that.

" Are you alright Viper? You look injured..."

" I'm okay, don't worry"

**_Your bodies empty now  
As I hold you  
Now your gone I miss you  
But I told you  
I remember bad times  
More than good  
There's no coming back  
Even if we could  
I loved you to death_**

Then, a large explosion was heard.

" Martin,thank godness..." Tigress spoke quietly.

While they were fighting,Martin placed improvised bombs, filled with gunpowder,allover the hideout. When they detonated, it drew the attention of the enemy archers.

" Run for it! " Po shouted, and everyone started running into the forest (Tigress was carrying captured bandit boss). But,few of the archers fired that haven't been distracted by the explosion. One of them was lucky, though he shot blindly in the direction of the forest.

" AAAH! " Shouted a female voice.

" Oh,no! VIPER! "

Viper was shot through her belly, but the arrow was still in. Crane's soul was filled with fear and sadness. He picked her up, and shouted: " LET'S GO! "

**_If I can't have you  
Than no one will  
And since I won't  
I'll have to kill  
My only love, something  
I've never felt  
Now you've gone to heaven  
And I'll burn in hell  
I loved you to death_**

After five minutes, they arrived to a clearing, and Crane instantly put Viper down.

" V-viper... Your'e gonna be alright. Let me just fix this-"

" C-crane, s-stop..." Viper spoke in a weak and shaky voice. Right now, Crane was terrified. His best friend was dying right before his eyes. His emotions were like a tornado, that's destroying all his happiness and joy of his life.

Every gathered around them with teary eyes (even Tigress 0.0)

" Listen, C-crane... You and the rest of the five were like brothers to me, and now i'm thankful for everything that you done for me... Especially you Po..."

Crane stopped her.

" Viper, w-what are you talking?! You can survive, just hang in there! I can get you to hospital in no-"

" Time? Crane,t-there is no time left for me in t-this world... And i have to tell you somet-thing..."

Viper was right. He took a glance at her wound, and it was bleeding a lot. Even if there was a slightest possibility for her to survive, she would die from infection or something.

" Dammit,Viper. Why did it have to end this way? "

All of them were crying right now, even Viper.

" Po,you always made me smile, and made me the best noodles... Mantis, you were my best comrade in battle... Monkey,your jokes were always so funny... Tigress, my sister..."

She coughed a little of blood, then continued...

" But you,Crane... you were special... You always sat beside me, always ate beside me... always laughed beside me..."

" It's too late t-to s-say... That i... *cough* love..."

There was no more voice coming from her throat. Crane was desperate. She only mouthed...

" ... You... "

She then left to sleep

Forever

_**And now I'm down below**_

And what do I see  
You didn't go to heaven  
Your down in hell with me  
And now your coming back  
Baby take me please!  
I really think I would  
If you weren't such a sleaze  
I loved you once before  
You kept me on a string  
I'd rather go without  
Than take what you would bring !  
I loved you to

_**death**_

**REALITY**

" *GASP* "

Crane woke up.

"... No..."

He then ran as fast his legs could carry him, he ran to Viper's room.

As soon he peeked in, he saw her lying peacefully in her bed,alive. A jumbo-sized rock fell of Crane's heart.

As he got back to his room, and got back on his bird stand, his last thought,before he fell asleep, was:

" Does she love me?"

**Me: WRITING IS MY BUSINESS... AND THE BUSINESS IS GOOD!**

**WRITING IS MY BUSINESS... AND THE BUSINESS IS GOOD!**

**WRITING IS MY BUSINESS... AND THE BUSINESS IS GOOD!**

**WRITING IS MY BUSINESS... AND THE BUSINESS IS GOOD! YEAA!**

**Crane: Well, that was tragic...**

**Viper:..And romantic at the same time...**

**Me: So,what do you think about... Well... Will it be any "la romance" between you two? You know,kissy-kissy? HeHe...**

**(They both blush)**

**Me: Well, i take that as "yes"... Ha, I'M EVIL!**

**REVIEW,OR I'LL SEND VIC RATTLEHEAD TO KILL YOU!**

**Viper: Who's that?**

**Me: Just some badass mascot that i will bring in my next story, "Under the peach tree"! It will be a Mega-romance one-shot, involving you two!**

**Crane: Uhh, can't wait! Hehe... (another blush)**

**OK!**

**MEGADETH RULES!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT**

**(hail Miz)**


End file.
